Hooked on Belle
by DruidKitty
Summary: What happens when Hook arrives to Storybrooke and discovers Belle? How will Baelfire finally arrive in Storybrooke? This takes place after S02E04, and will consist of several chapters. Rumbelle. On hiatus for now, but I will complete this eventually.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its Characters.

**Chapter One: Arrival**

Hook awoke suddenly. He sat up and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. 'What was this strange place?' he thought, 'Had he finally made it to his destination: Storybrooke?'

He stood up and started to walk toward a little diner, which read _Granny's. _ He stepped inside and the girl behind the counter with black hair and bright red lipstick greeted him. "Hello! Sit anywhere, I will be with you in a moment."

Hook had a seat in a booth beside the window. He put his hooked hand in his pocket, so as not to draw attention to himself. He had already taken the hook off so as not to scare anyone, or be recognized. The girl walked over to him and said, "My name's Ruby. What can I get ya' handsome?"

Hook stared at her for a second, "First could you please tell me where I am?"

Ruby looked at him puzzled because no one ever asked her this. "Why this is Storybrooke. What's your name? Where are you from?"

"My name is...Key and lets just say I am from the coast."

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you. What would you like?"

"You can just bring me a beer."

"Sure. I'll be back in a moment." Ruby walked away.

Storybrooke. Finally. After all the hard work Cora and he had done to get here, it had paid off. Now he could concentrate on his ultimate goal: to skin the crocodile who had long ago taken his true love along with his left hand, Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin had chopped off Hook's left hand and killed his true love, Milah, by ripping out her heart. Since then he had vowed to get revenge. His next step was to find the monster. "Here's your beer." Ruby walked back up to the table. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Well I am looking for someone, maybe you can help?" Hook asked.

"Sure I can try."

"His name is William, William Smee. He is a short stocky fellow that always wears a red hat."

"Oh I believe I know who you are talking about. He works over with Moe in the Game O Thorns flower shop right up the street."

"That's great, thanks for your help."

After Hook finished his beer he followed Ruby's directions to the flower shop. He stepped inside and was greeted by a tall thickset man. "May I help you?" asked the man.

"Yes, I am looking for someone, and I was told I could find him here?"

"I am Moe, how can I be of service?"

"I am looking for someone named William Smee."

Moe opened his mouth to speak, but before any words could come out someone stepped out of the shadows. "Cap'n? Captain is that really you?"

"Why of course, the one and only." stated Hook with a smirk.

Moe looked at Hook, then back at Smee. "Who is this Smee?"

A most vile grin stretched across Smee's face. "Why may I introduce Mr. Killian Jones, or better known as Captain Hook! This is who I have been telling you about, and he's the one who is gonna help us do what you want done more than ever. He is here to kill Rumplestiltskin."


	2. Chapter 2: Date Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters.

Chapter Two: Date Night

The library had been closed for sometime in Storybrooke, but just recently reopened when Belle became the new caretaker. This evening Belle was busily shelving books when she looked up at the clock, which read 5:45. Fifteen minutes till the library closed. Belle grinned from ear to ear. She was very happy, because tonight she had a date with her one true love: Rumpelstiltskin, or as he was called here, Mr. Gold. Things had been bumpy in their relationship lately, she had even worried it may end, but when Rum was finally honest with her, she felt their relationship starting to grow and so was her love. They had been on a few small dates since their argument over Rumple's honesty. Their first one was at _Granny's_ diner so she could try a hamburger for the first time. She was very excited about their date tonight because Rumple had a special surprise for her, and the suspense was killing her.

Tick…tock…10 minutes till closing time. She walked around to see if there was anyone left in the library. She noticed a man with jet-black hair reading a book in the back corner. "Sir, we will be closing in a few minutes. Do you need to check that out?" questioned Belle.

The man glanced up at her for a second, and then shut the book. "Sure, but I need to sign up for a library card."

"Ok. Just fill this out and you can borrow it for up to two weeks." Belle said as she handed him some paperwork.

The man finished filling out the paperwork and handed it and the book to Belle.

"Oh _Moby Dick_! This is a great story, I've read it many times!" Belle said.

"Yes, a tale about a sailor and his quest for revenge on the beast who took his leg. I would love to find out how it ends," the man stated with a smirk.

Belle handed him the book, "Well I hope you enjoy it! It will be due back two weeks from today."

"Oh I most definitely will…" he said as he walked out the door.

The clock now read exactly six, so Belle locked the door behind him. She had thirty minutes to get ready before Rumple would be there to pick her up. She ran upstairs to her apartment to get ready. She chose to wear a long yellow evening gown Rum had given her a few days before. He told her she should dress up. 'What is he planning?' she wondered. She was so giddy with excitement. She finished getting ready, and ran down stairs to meet her "prince." She closed and locked the library door behind her; when she turned around, Rumple was standing there. He stood there with his cane in his right hand and his left behind his back. He usually wore a dark black suit, but tonight it was more bluish with a yellow tie and handkerchief that seemed to match her dress. "How did you know I would be wearing yellow?" Belle asked.

"Just a guess," stated Rumpelstiltskin as he revealed a single red rose.

Belle smiled and took the rose. "I love it, thank you." And, she really did. It reminded her of when they started falling in love back when they lived in the Dark Castle.

"Your carriage awaits my love." Rum said as he opened the passenger side door to his car.

Belle got in. She hadn't ridden a car too much, and was still fascinated with something that could get you from one place to another in no time. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

At first they went to _Granny's_ to have a nice dinner on the outdoor patio. There they shared the highlights of their day. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin still received questioning or strange glances when they were in public together because he was the feared and disliked man in town. However, Belle did not care what other people thought. It was her choice to be with whom she wanted. She knew that he was just broken and misunderstood. Under that dark exterior people saw as the "beast," there was a gentle soul.

After dinner, Rumple drove Belle up to a very large building that was unfamiliar to her. It was very beautiful, with large columns at the entrance and gargoyles on top with the moon and stars shining down to accent them perfectly. "What is this place?" she questioned.

Rum grinned at her, got out of the car, and helped her out of the passenger side, "Come with me."

Belle took his arm and let him escort her into the lobby. She looked around. The decorations matched the outside of the building. He led her up some stairs and down a long hallway until they came to two very large exquisite double doors. "Close your eyes," said Rum.

Belle gave him a "what are you up to look," but did what he said. She could hear him opening the doors, felt him grab her hand, and guide her forward a few feet.

"Ok now open them!"

Belle opened her eyes and was blown away. They stood alone in a very large ballroom. It was surrounded with beautiful stained glass windows, and a ceiling as tall as the sky. The stars and the moon were painted all across the top. There was an enormous glass chandelier in the middle of the room, which added to the ambience and lit the room just perfectly. Across the way she could see an exit to a balcony. "Wow this is amazing," she gawked.

Music began to play that filled the entire room. Rum let go of her hand, stepped in front of her, and took a small bow, "May I have this dance?"

Belle smiled, "Of course," she said and curtsied.

Rum leaned his cane up against the wall, took her waist with one hand, and her hand with the other. "Are you sure you will be ok?" Belle said worried about Rum's bad knee.

"As long as you are here I will be perfectly fine." They begun to waltz around the ballroom as the tune to _Tale as Old as Time_ played. As they danced, Rum looked down into Belle's eyes, "I love you Belle, and I never want to lose you."

Belle looked back up into his dark brown eyes, so much mystery, so much pain and hurt hidden in there. "I love you too."

As the end of the song was nearing, the couple slowed. Rumple pushed a piece of hair behind Belle's ear and leaned in for a kiss. Belle sunk right into a kiss that seemed to last forever. The song ended and so did the kiss. "I uh…need to take a rest," stated Rum indicating his leg was bothering him. He motioned toward the balcony.

Belle helped him outside, and they took a seat. Belle looked up at the clear night sky. The stars sparkled beautifully, and the moon was bright and large. Rum watched her for a moment, then took her hand in his and caressed the side of her face. "Belle…are you happy?"

"Yes I am…" she trailed off.

"What is it Belle?"

"Well, I love how you have opened up and trusted me with your heart, but I feel like you haven't shared much since you told me about your son. All I want is to know you better."

"What else would you like to know?"

Belle thought for a second, then something came to mind. She was a bit hesitant at first because she knew asking about Rumpelstiltskin's past brought out that look in his eyes which reflected the heartbreak he had experienced. She still wanted to know because she never wanted to be the cause of his pain, "Tell me about your wife, what happened to her?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at the floor for a minute, and sadness washed over his face. He knew he could never tell her the whole truth. As much as she knew now, and still didn't think of him as a monster, if she found out what he did to his first wife she would never want to see him again. "Her name was Milah. She wasn't happy with the life we had, and eventually left me for a man who could give her what she wanted. I knew she wasn't happy with me, but I never could understand why she would leave Bae. How could a mother abandon her child? Eventually, I saw her again many years later before she died. She told me she never loved me, and that clouded her judgment."

Tears formed in Belle's eyes as she examined his face. 'No wonder he feels no one could ever love him, he's never truly known love, aside from his lost son,' she thought. Belle touched his chin and moved his face close to hers and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry that happened to you, but I promise I really do love you, and I will help you find your son."

A tiny smile crossed Rumpelstiltkin's face, "I don't deserve you Belle. You are too kind to me."


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.

**Hey guys sorry about the short chapters, but I figured you would rather me give you a bunch of small chapters without having to wait so long between them rather than a few long chapters with a good amount of time between them. Let me know if I'm wrong :) Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Three: Planning

Hook exited the library swiftly with the bookin hand, and headed to an alley across the street. He stepped into the shadows to find Smee waiting patiently for him.

"Did you meet her cap'n?" questioned Smee.

"I most certainly did, but I kept to myself mostly, did not give her my name, or let her see my missing hand," said Hook, "Now we just need to see if he shows up. I need to confirm it with my own eyes."

"Oh, he will show up!"

Smee and Hook waited and watched from the shadows for a while until a black cadallaic pulled up to the front of the library. A well-dressed man with hair down to his sholders, and who walked with a cane stepped out of the drivers side. He stood outside the library door holding a single red rose behind his back with evidence of happiness spread across his face. Hook clenched his hand into a fist, and a frown overtook his face. He could feel the anger building up in his chest. Even without the greenish skin, and leather clothes, Hook knew stood just across the way from him. He had not seen or talked to Rumpelstiltskin since their encounter, which resulted in the loss of Hook's left hand. Hook quickly forced himself to calm down because he knew now was not the time to reveal himself to the crocodile. He continued observing the scene happening across the street. The librarian he had just met stepped outside. Hook noticed the two exchange words, and the woman accept the rose with a huge smile on her face. She also has this gleam and sparkle in her eyes as she looked up at Rumpelstiltskin. Hook recognized a look and smile like that. He had experienced it many times before with his Milah. It was a look of true love. It made Hook sick to his stomach to even think let alone watch someone look at the crocodile in that way, and he could see from Rumpelstiltkin's expression that he felt the same way about her.

"You see cap'n, I told you," Smee reassured, as they watched Rumpelstiltskin and Belle drive away.

Hook turned to face Smee. "You most certainly were Smee, she is beautiful. How could that beauty ever be with such a beast?" wondered Hook aloud.

"I don't know cap'n, but she told Moe that she fell in love with him."

"Yes, I can tell by the look on her face and his too, that it is true love." Hook stood there for a minute with his arms crossed deep in thought. A smirk suddenly formed over Hook's face.

"What is it cap'n?"

"I think my revenge has just become much sweeter than I ever thought it would be Smee."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well let's just say I'll start with winning the heart of my fair lady, or should I say his fair lady?"

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Not sure, but it shouldn't be too hard, she is dating the Dark One as you know. Is there any more information you could provide me with? I need to catch her at a time away from him."

"I know she has breakfast by herself almost every morning at _Granny's_ around 7:30 before she opens up the library."

"Well then, I guess I will be having myself a delicious breakfast in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

Chapter Four: Breakfast

Belle was sitting on a barstool at the counter in _Granny's _diner eating her pancakes quietly while reading a chapter in the book she was currently fascinated with. She was too engulfed in the story to hear the bell ding and notice a tall dark headed man enter the diner and sit at a booth in the corner. He took out _Moby Dick_ and started reading, while keeping a watchful eye on Belle at the counter. He did not notice Ruby coming up to greet him. "Why hello again handsome," said Ruby in a flirty tone as she bent down to put her elbows on the table, "did you find who you were looking for the other day?"

Hook sat his book down, "Yes, I did. Thank you for pointing me in the right direction."

Ruby leaned in a little closer, "Anytime sugar. Now is there anything I can get for you this morning?"

Hook was a little annoyed with her forwardness, but he brushed it off and ordered some eggs and bacon. A few minutes later she returned with his order and placed it in front of him. He sensed she was going to try to hang around some more, so he politely told her thank you and went back to reading so she would get the hint.

Ruby, disappointed, walked back behind the counter over to where Belle was sitting. "So how's it going with you Belle? Everything ok on the guy front?" she asked a little cautiously referring to Belle's and Mr. Gold's relationship. Ruby and Belle had grown to be good friends over the past few weeks, but she couldn't stand the fact Belle was seeing someone like him. However, she learned fast never to say negative things about it because Belle did not care what others thought, and wouldn't take critisism. Ruby cherished their friendship and she did not want to jeopordize it.

Belle set her book down and smiled, "Everything is wonderful Ruby! He took me out on the most romantic date last night, and even opened up to me a bit more about his life."

Ruby knew Belle wouldn't go into any detail about Mr. Gold's past because that was private, so instead of trying to pry she just smiled and asked, "Well that's great he's being honest with you like you wanted, where did he take you?"

As Belle began to go into the details of her romantic evening, another customer came through the door. It was a blond haired girl carrying an infant on her chest. "Ashley!" Ruby exclaimed, interrupting Belle just a little. Belle didn't mind too much. She knew how Ruby felt about Rumpelstiltskin, and how she didn't care to talk about him either. Belle was just glad Ruby cared enough about their friendship to try.

Ashley walked over to the counter and took a seat, "Good morning."

"I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" Ruby asked as she placed a glass of water in front of Ashley.

"Well I've been so busy planning the wedding and all, and on top of that with the baby, I haven't really had any time to do much else. Who's your friend?"

"Oh Ashley, this is Belle. Belle … Ashley."

Belle smiled, "It's nice too meet you." Her eyes wondered down to the child Ashley was holding.

There was a minute of silence before Ashley exclaimed, "Oh, this is Alexandra! Sorry I almost forgot! Forgive me, I haven't had much sleep."

"It's ok, I understand. She is beautiful." Belle watched the baby sleeping against her mother's chest, "How old is she?"

"She is almost seven months old now. Do you have any children?"

Belle blushed for a second and glanced up at Ruby who was glaring a little then looked back at Ashley, "No, I don't," she finally said. Belle hadn't given much thought about having children; she really hadn't been around many. She wondered if her and Rumpelstiltskin would ever have a child. She wasn't opposed to the idea, but she knew right now finding Baelfire was the priority.

Ruby quickly tried to change the subject. The thought of Rumpelstiltskin having children with anyone made her sick to her stomach, "So Ashley, tell me about your wedding. I didn't think you would still have it now that we have our memories back."

"Well, Sean and I talked about calling it off, but we decided to do it anyway. You know it's like David said, our lives have changed. We are no longer just Cinderella and Thomas, but also Ashley and Sean. We feel it's only right to have a wedding in this world even though we were married before."

"That's a good way to look at it. Excuse me for a minute," Ruby walked away to help another customer leaving Belle and Ashley alone.

There was a moment of silence and Belle finally broke it, "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thanks," Ashley sighed, "I'm excited about it but I am so ready for all this planning to be over with. How about you? Are you married? Are you seeing anyone special?"

"Oh, yes I'm seeing someone right now." Belle intentionally left out his name. While she didn't care what others thought, and it was her choice to be with Rumple, she knew his reputation and preferred to avoid any confrontation or negative comments if at all possible. She also wanted to make some friends and she knew leading with "I'm dating Rumpelstiltskin" was not the way to go about it.

"Anyone I would know?"

"I don't know maybe…" Belle was trying to think of a way to change the subject, "What about your fiancée?"

"Well he works a lot, so you probably haven't seen him around." A little bit of sadness crossed over Ashley's face.

"Oh, ok. That must be hard on you and the baby. Do you stay at home with her?"

"Yeah. I was working here, that's how I met Ruby, but Sean insisted I quit to stay at home with Alexandra. What do you do?"

"I just took over the library a few weeks ago. I love books, and it's the perfect job for me."

The smile on Ashley's face suddenly turned to a frown, "Wait, you took over the library?"

Belle was a little confused in Ashley's sudden mood change, "Yes…" Then it hit her. Belle was just now getting adjusted to living in such a small town. People know everyone and gossip excessively. Her father was doing everything in his power to try to break up her and Rumpelstiltskin, so there was no doubt he was trying to get others to help him. Rumple also gave her the library without a price, which was unheard of, so she realized Ashley had put two and two together.

"I've heard the gossip, Mr. Gold reopened the library and gave it to his girlfriend to keep from losing her."

"Well that's not exactly what happened…"

Ashley ignored her, "That means…YOU ARE DATING MR. GOLD!"

Ruby and the other customers in the diner turned to observe what was going on. Ruby knew what was about to happen and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Yes, but…" Belle was interrupted.

"No. How could you be with someone like that?! Do you know the things he has done?"

"There is more to him then what everyone sees…"

Ashley didn't want to hear it. She stood up and looked Belle right in the face, "There must be something wrong with you to choose to be with a monster like that. You know he tried to steal my baby as Rumpelstiltskin until Thomas and I prevented it by locking him up in a special dungeon, and when we came here and we didn't remember out past lives, he still tried to take my baby."

Tears welled up in Belle's eyes. She didn't know what to say. Ruby came over to the two, "Ashley, Belle is not like Mr. Gold. She may be dating him, but she is a sweet girl."

"No. NO! I don't care! He's evil, a monster, a beast…who would want to separate a child from its mother?" She turned back to Belle, "As sweet and innocent as you may be…it must be an act…you have to be a monster too to be with him…you stay away from me and my baby!" Ashley stormed out of the diner.

Everyone continued to stare at Belle for a couple of minutes. Ruby put a hand on Belle's shoulder for comfort, "I'm sorry that happened. I should have seen it coming. I knew Ashley's past with Mr. Gold, but I never thought she would take it out on you."

Belle looked up into Ruby's face obviously holding back tears, "No, Ruby, it's not your fault…I should get to the library."

"Are you sure you are gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine, thanks. I'll uh, I'll see you later." Belle stood up and started walking toward the door. Before she stepped out the door she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"I don't think you are a monster."

Belle turned around to see the man with black hair who was just in the library the day before. "Oh, well thank you," she said, "that's kind of you to say that."

"No I understand. You view him as more than just the monster everyone else sees. You have an ability to find the light in the darkest of places."

Belle was a little confused at this man's opinion of her, "How would you know something like that? Do I know you?"

"I'm a good judge of people, and no we never met until yesterday."

Belle nodded in agreement, she paused for a second and noticed he had been reading, "Are you enjoying _Moby Dick_?"

"Why yes, I've only just finished the first chapter, but it is good so far. Won't you sit down?" He gestured toward the seat across from him.

"Oh, I would but I need to get over to the library to open up."

"Ok, well maybe I will see you again soon."

"Yes I'm sure," Belle turned to leave then turned back, "Wait I didn't catch your name? I'm Belle."

"Call me Key."

Belle smiled at his play on words from _Moby Dick, _"Call me Ishmael," and bid him goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5: New Land

Chapter Five: New Land

_BAM! The little fourteen-year-old boy, who went by the name of Baelfire, hit the ground with great force. He opened his eyes unsure of what was going on or what had just happened. Everything was spinning, but slowly he started to make out the canopy of trees that were above him. Suddenly, Bae's memory returned. He had received a magic bean from the Blue Fairy, which he was supposed to use to save his Papa. He was told it would take him to a land without magic. _

_Bae jolted to his feet, "Papa!" he exclaimed, "Papa, where are you?!" He looked around frantically. Then the truth came to him. His Papa had been to frightened to come through the portal with him. He had been a coward. His Papa had broken the deal they made. Bae walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. He leaned his head up against it and looked up at the tiny amount of sky he could see through the tree canopy. The stars were shining brightly. He shut his eyes to make a silent wish hoping someone would hear him. Silence. He noticed the trees around him were different, unlike any trees he had ever seen before. They were colorful and bright, with many insects and animals he did not recognize. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself. Bae let out a loud sigh, 'How could Papa abandon me?' Tears welled up in his eyes, 'Because he's a coward. He's always been a coward. Even with this curse, it's no different. Why did I think he would change? He'll always be a coward.' Bae pulled his knees up to his chest and began to weep at the sudden realization that he was in this new world alone, his Papa had abandoned him, and he would never see him again._

"_Who is he?"_

"_Where'd he come from?"_

"_He just appeared out of nowhere!"_

"_Is he alive?"_

"_Yes, I think so. He's breathing."_

"_What do we do with him?"_

"_Let's just take him back with us…"_

"_But what if he's dangerous?"_

"_I don't think so…"_

_Bae's eyes opened slightly to reveal several faces looking down at him. Assuming it was only a dream, he drifted back into a deep slumber._

_ Bae finally awoke to the sound of boiling water and footsteps in the other room. He realized he was in a warm bed, safe and sound underneath cozy blankets. A sigh of relief washed over him. He was home. 'It was all a dream,' he thought, 'a horrible nightmare.' He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched, "Pap…" Suddenly he looked around. He wasn't at home in his bed; he had been sleeping on a small cot. There were several other cots in the room with him. A curtain hung across the way that obviously led to another room. Bae's brief moment of relief instantly faded away into sadness with a touch of anger. He pushed his thoughts and emotions aside. For now, figuring out where he was and how he got here was the important issue. He hoped whoever brought him to this little home was someone who cared. _

_Bae moved to get out of bed when a small figure appeared from behind the curtain and came over to him. As he got a good look at the small figure, his heart dropped. 'The blue fairy lied to me,' he thought, 'This is suppose to be a land without magic, but a land without magic wouldn't have fairies. I came here all for nothing, and lost my Papa on top of it.' He watched the fairy as she flew closer to his face. Bae had only ever met the Blue Fairy, but this one was much different than her. She had short blond hair, wore a skimpy green dress, and her wings were shaped differently. "Hello," Bae finally said, "what's your name?"_

_ The fairy jumped a little and flew off into the other room._

_ "No, I didn't mean to scare you!" Bae hopped out of bed and ran after her. He stopped short when he pulled the curtain back. In front of him sat seven boys of various ages. They were dressed in silly clothes that resembled animals, except for the oldest. The oldest wore all green, with a matching hat and tights._

_ "He's awake!" exclaimed one of the boys who looked like a rabbit._

_ "Hello," Bae's voice was shaking, "My name is Baelfire. Who are you and can you tell me where I am?"_

_ The oldest boy dressed all in green stood up, "Hello Baelfire, I'm Peter, Peter Pan. Welcome to Neverland."_

**Hey, guys. I am going to try to have the next chapter up tomorrow night.**


	6. Chapter 6: Monster

Chapter Six: Monster

Belle opened the library a few minutes late that morning after being held up at the diner from all the commotion. She was relieved to see no one was waiting for her. She was still a little shaken up from Ashley's hurtful words, and needed a few minutes alone with her thoughts. There were so many emotions and feelings running through her head. Why did Rumple want to take Ashley's child, would she ever make any new friends, and the most bothersome: Was she really a monster too? She grabbed a cart of books that needed to be re-shelved and wheeled them to the back of the library to put them where they belonged. During her few weeks here, after being released from that horrible asylum, she had dealt with a lot of criticism, nasty comments, and dirty or pity looks from others about dating Rumpelstiltskin. All the things people said usually involved telling her how evil he was, that he was a monster, stay away from him, and he didn't deserve happiness. Every time someone voiced his or her opinion, she proudly stood up for herself, defending Rumple. She chose to be with him, and she wasn't going to let anyone tell her what to do.

This was the first time though someone had ever projected those comments towards her. The first time she had ever been called the monster. And on top of it, she was speechless when it happened. She had never been speechless before when someone was talking bad about Rumple or their relationship. It depressed her a little to know she didn't know what to say to Ashley. To be honest, the thought had never even crossed her mind. She had been so focused defending Rumple and trying to convince people he was not a monster that it never occurred to her she may herself be one.

Maybe she was a monster. She knows many of the horrible things Rumpelstiltskin has done in the past. Before he came to strike a deal with her father she heard the stories of how his deals involve taking babies or other precious artifacts. She knew of the terror and fear he caused in people, how he wasn't afraid to take a life. She knew all this, yet she still volunteered to go away with him forever. 'I did that for my people and family,' she thought, but she knew that wasn't the whole truth. She desperately wanted to save her kingdom, but part of her wanted to go with Rumpelstiltskin despite the fear and rumors. She wanted to get away from that provincial life and her arranged marriage to Gaston. She was also so curious about Rumple from the first time she saw the way he talked and waved his hands around while sitting in her father's chair. She had to be some sort of monster deep down to be okay with the things he's done, go away with him, and then eventually fall in love with him. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the sound of a patron walking into the library. She quickly wiped a few tears from her eyes and put a smile on her face. She stepped around the corner to greet the customer, "Hello, can I…" Belle came to an abrupt stop and her smile instantly dissapeared, "Papa, I thought I told you I never want to see you again!"

"You also said that to him, but I know you're still dating him. I've heard from others and I've seen it with my own two eyes." Moe said scowling at Belle.

"What do you want?"

"I heard about what happened at _Granny's _this morning."

'How did he know that? Oh yeah small town…gossip,' she wondered to herself. "So? What does that have to do with you coming to see me?"

"I wanted to check on you, to see if you were ok."

Belle could tell from her father's facial expressions that that was not all. "And?"

"And…and Belle, don't you see?" Moe took a step forward, "Can't you see what's happening? Now people are calling you a monster, and saying you must be evil to be with the likes of him. You need to stay away from him!"

Belle's cheeks started turning red with anger. She was getting tired of having this same conversation over and over again, "I told you, it's my choice to be with him, I love him, and I don't care what other people, anybody, are saying about me or him!"

"But Belle, don't you see? This is not you! This is not my daughter. I know her. She's kind and always cares about other's well being before her own," he walked closer to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder and looked down into her tear-filled eyes, "She is not a monster. She would never be with such a ma…beast. He's done something to you to make you this way. He's put you under a spell and you can't see it."

"No he hasn't! He wouldn't do anything like that! He would never hurt me! He loves me! How dare you come in here and say these things! It's like you are trying to say I'm a monster now too!" Belle could not hold back the tears any longer.

"Well maybe you are if you willingly love him. This…you…what I'm seeing, this isn't my daughter…not anymore." Moe let out a loud sigh, took one last look at Belle, and walked out of the library.

Belle started sobbing uncontrollably, so she went to bathroom to calm down and wash her face. Now her father was also calling her a monster! She didn't know what to think or what to do. Belle settled down after a few minutes, and wiped her face off with a wet paper towel. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She examined her features, her curly brown hair, her deep blue eyes, her soft, but lovely facial features. She sure didn't look like a monster. She could always recall how many people commented on how beautiful she was, but then again, she knew looks were not important. Rumple use to have that golden green skin, pointy teeth, and sharp fingernails. Strangers who looked upon his face immediately fled because they deemed him "monster." As she got to know him she realized that is not who he is, he is no monster. However, she was beautiful. Maybe it was the opposite, so perhaps she was the monster. Belle heard some people enter the library, some kids she thought, so she rinsed her face one last time, and decided she would not think about it right now because she needed to work.


	7. Chapter 7: Lunchtime

**Hey guys, I've had a lot of free time today so I was able to write a couple chs. I wont always be able to get them out this fast :)**

Chapter Seven: Lunchtime

_Tick tock._ Mr. Gold looked up the clock, which read 11:45, fifteen minutes until lunchtime. A smile crossed his face. As a surprise, he had packed a special lunch for Belle, which consisted of her favorite foods from this world. He loved her so much. He never felt like this about anyone, not even his first wife Milah. If she was willing to return his love, then he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy and feel special. He turned the sign in the pawnshop to _closed_, and locked the door behind him. He had to leave a little early to stop at _Granny's _to get Belle an iced tea.

Mr. Gold stepped into the diner. Ruby was behind the counter folding napkins. She noticed out of the corner of her eye who was approaching her and she chose not to look up or acknowledge him. Mr. Gold stood there with his both hands resting on his cane. After a minute he cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" Ruby said still not looking up from her task.

"Yes, I'd like a large iced tea to go please," replied Mr. Gold.

Without glancing up, Ruby made the tea and sat it on the counter in front of Mr. Gold. He pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Is there a problem Miss Lucas?" he questioned.

Ruby kept her head down but glanced up at him for a second and replied in a slightly accusatory tone, "No. No problem at all."

Mr. Gold stood there a moment staring at her, waiting to see if she was going to say anything else. No words came. "Good day to you then." Slightly confused by Ruby's attitude, he picked up the iced tea, slowly turned, and walked out the door.

'Why was she acting like that?' he thought to himself as he walked toward the library. He knew Ruby didn't like him. Honestly he couldn't think of anyone who did. However, since Ruby and Belle had become friends, Ruby had at least tried to be nice to him.

He arrived at the library right on time, opened the door and walked in. Belle was organizing books on one of the shelves across the way. Instantly Mr. Gold realized something was wrong. He set Belle's lunch down on the desk and walked over to her. "Belle? Are you ok?" he asked while placing a hand on her upper arm.

She didn't look up at him immediately, "Yes I'm fine," she said quietly.

He noticed there were tears in her eyes. He leaned his cane up against the shelf, put his hand on her other arm, and turned her toward him. She still wouldn't lift her eyes up to meet his gaze. "Belle, your not fine. You've been crying…"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Did someone hurt you?"

Belle shut her tear filled eyes, "I'm not ready to talk about it."

There was a moment of silence, "Have I done something to offend or anger you?"

Belle finally looked up into his eyes, "No, not exactly. But Rumple please, I'm really not ready to discuss it. I promise we will talk about it, but now is not the time nor the place."

Mr. Gold reached up and wiped the tears from her face and stroked her cheek, "Ok, sweetheart. We can talk later. Will you join me for dinner at my house tonight?"

Belle gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded yes in reply.

"I…uh…brought you lunch, some of you favorites, and an iced tea," he gestured toward the place where he set the food down.

A more genuine smile crossed Belle's face, "Really? Thank you! That means a lot."

He smiled at her in return, "Anything for my Belle."

"Stay and have lunch with me?"

"I really wish I could…but I have to get back to the shop. I'm meeting someone at 12:30." He saw the look of disappointment in Belle's deep blue eyes, "I will see you tonight though, lets say around 6:30? Do you need me to pick you up?"

"6:30's fine. No, I'd rather walk. Besides, your house is not that far anyway."

Mr. Gold looked down into Belle's eyes. He could still see a little disappointment and a tremendous amount of sadness. He did not want to go and leave her like this. _Tick tock._ "It's only 12:05, I can stay with you for a few minutes if you like?"

A smile formed on Belle's face again. She reached up and gave him a small kiss, "That would be nice."

After their short lunch, Mr. Gold left to return to the shop. On his way back he made a short detour at _Granny's_. He stepped back inside and Ruby looked up. She let out a loud sigh, "You again."

Mr. Gold stepped forward, "Miss Lucas, if I may have a word."

Granny was standing next to Ruby and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Alone," he finished.

"Fine, I will meet you outside in five minutes."

Mr. Gold nodded and stepped back outside to wait for Ruby.

"Ok, what do you want?" Ruby stood there with her arms crossed.

"I just came from lunch with Belle. She seemed very upset and she wouldn't tell me why. I gather from your attitude earlier and now that you know something."

Ruby paused for a moment, "I just assumed you knew. It's quite the talk around town today. There was big ordeal this morning when Belle was in here for breakfast."

"What happened?"

"Ashley…came in to eat."

A scowl formed on Mr. Gold's face and he tensed up a bit. He braced for what was coming.

"Well, it was partly my fault…I knew Belle didn't have any friends besides me, so I thought it would be ok to introduce them." Ruby paused. By the look on Mr. Gold's face, she thought he might strangle her.

"Continue."

"It went well at first, but then Ashley found out Belle's…_association_ with you, and she flipped out."

Mr. Gold frowned. He knew Belle usually didn't let other people's comments or opinions affect her. It was strange Ashley could change that. Perhaps Ashley told her what he tried to do. That most likely would upset Belle. "What did she say to her?"

"She yelled at her, and told Belle your attempt to take her child. That got to Belle, but what I really think upset her was when Ashley told her that she was a monster for being with you."

Mr. Gold was filled with both anger and sadness. 'How could Ashley say something like that to Belle?' he thought. "She actually called Belle a MONSTER?!" he said through gritted teeth.

Ruby was a little frightened by the amount of emotion she could see in Mr. Gold's face, "Yes she did…I'm sorry I introduced them. I never would have if I had known how Ashley would've reacted. I just thought…I wanted to help Belle find some friends."

There was a long pause before Mr. Gold finally spoke, "No…Miss Lucas…I don't blame you. You can't control the actions of others. Thank you for telling me this." He motioned to leave but was stopped by Ruby putting her hand on his arm.

"Please…Belle is my friend…I hate seeing her hurting like this. Please find a way to make it stop," she pleaded.

Mr. Gold never made eye contact with Ruby, "I hate it too, and I will." He turned, walked back to his car and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8: Quest

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Peter Pan, or any of it's charaters.

Chapter Five: The Quest

_Bae took a seat among the group of rowdy boys he suddenly found himself in the presence of. _

_ "Are you hungry?" asked Peter Pan, "We just made some soup."_

_ "Yes please," Bae said._

_ Peter Pan brought a bowl of soup over and handed it to Bae. To Bae's surprise, Peter did not walk over but instead flew through the air. "Let me introduce you to everyone! I'm Peter, as you know, this here is Tinkerbell and these are the lost boys."_

_ Bae listened intently as the boys each told him their names. They were all dressed in animal costumes. The one in the fox costume was Slightly, the bear, Cubby, the rabbit, Nibs, the skunk, Tootles, and the Twins were dressed up identically as raccoons. Bae suddenly realized he was a lost boy as well now that he was separated from his father. "Where are your parents?" Bae asked._

_ "Parents?" said Peter, "what are those?"_

_ "Yeah, I've never heard of such a thing!" Tootles exclaimed._

_ "Me, either!" said Cubby._

_ It seemed each of the boys had their own comment toward what was just asked. None of them had ever heard the word, "You know, your mother and father," Baelfire explained._

_ Peter looked very confused, "What's that?"_

_ "You know, they are the ones who raise you, take care of you, and love you, they protect you no matter what," Bae continued. _

_ "Well we must be each others parents because we take care of each other!" exclaimed the Twins simultaneously._

_ "Well no, they are much older than us, we are just children." Bae said._

_ A scowl crossed Peter's face, "Oh you mean grown ups! They tell you what to do or how to act. No there's no one like that here."_

_ "But you will grow up one day."_

_ "Oh no, not in Neverland. Here no one ever ages. We can stay children forever!"_

_ All of the lost boys started cheering at Peter's comments. _

_ 'Never grow up?' Bae thought to himself, 'But how can that be?'_

_ "You can stay here with us if you like!" Peter proposed, "We could use another member on our team."_

_ The lost boys continued cheering and started fumbling over one another to get closer to Bae. "Oh yes please do!" said Cubby._

_ "Yes! I can make you a wooden sword if you like!" Tootles offered._

_ "No, I wanna make it for him!" Nibs the skunk interjected._

_ "I said it first!"_

_ Bae watched as both Tootles and Nibs started to play wrestle around on the floor. They bumped into the other Lost Boys, and eventually all but Bae and Peter Pan were a part of it. _

_ "Boys! Boys! Calm down!" Peter said while laughing. The boys slowly returned to normal. Peter turned to Bae, "Now Bae what do you say? Do you wanna be one of us?"_

_ Bae smiled at Peter Pan and all the boys. "Thank you for your offer, but my father is out there somewhere and he will be missing me. I will miss him too. I must find a way to get back to him."_

_ "Well we can help you! What do you say boys, are we gonna help Baelfire find his father?"_

_ All the boys started cheering "Yeah" in unison, jumping up and down, and on top of one another._

_ "Thank you.," Bae said graciously, "That means a lot."_

_ "Well tell us then, where should we start looking?" asked Peter._

_ Bae thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I need to find a way back to my land. Do you know where we can find a magic bean?"_

_ "Magic? There is no magic here."_

_ Bae looked puzzled, "But you have fairies," motioning towards Tinkerbell, "and you can fly!"_

_ Peter burst out into laughter, "Oh no Tink is no fairy, she's a pixie. Her pixie dust and happy thoughts are what make us fly. That is the closest thing to magic you will find here."_

_ 'So the blue fairy didn't lie to me,' Bae concluded. "Well then, do you have a suggestion on how to travel between lands?"_

_ "I don't know, but Tink, and I, and the Lost Boys, we will accept your quest, and help you find your father!" Peter raised a wooden sword in the air. _

_ All the boys started cheering again as if finding his father was some sort of game. They all took out their own wooden swords and raised them up high in response. Bae knew it was not a game, and might be a dangerous quest, but he was grateful to have these boys to help him. _

_ "Now Bae, the first thing we gotta do is teach you how to fly!"_


	9. Chapter 9: Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, any of it's characters or Moby Dick.

Chapter Nine: Friends

_A few weeks prior in Storybrooke_:

Mr. Gold opened the door to his basement and walked in. He went over to the corner where a man was tied up and gagged. Mr. Gold removed the gag from his mouth. "You're probably wondering why I brought you here. I found this in the mines..." he held up a red stocking cap, "Mr. Smee."

Smee looked terribly frightened, "I am so sorry. I didn't have..."

Mr. Gold interrupted him, "I'm not interested in apologies. I'm interested in information about the man you work for."

Smee smirked slightly, "I'll tell you anything you wanna know about Moe."

Mr. Gold's impatience was rising, "No, no. Not about Moe. Your Captain. Where is he?"

"I've never seen him in Storybrooke, I swear. For some reason, when the curse hit, it... it didn't take him."

Mr Gold grabbed Smee by the collar and inched closer to him, "Then where... is... he?"

After the interrogation Mr. Gold stepped outside. A figure waited for him in the shadows. "Did you find out anything?" the figure asked.

"No, barely anything at all. Just that Hook isn't here in Storybrooke," stated Mr. Gold in his calm demeanor.

The figure sighed, "If he's still in Neverland, then it could be any day that he finds his way here."

"Well he's sure to find his way here eventually, whether he's in Neverland or not, and when he does we will be ready for him. Until then, you keep an eye out. Let me know if you come across any new information."

_Present Day Storybrooke:_

Belle was standing behind the counter filing paperwork before the library closed in thirty minutes. She did well to keep the morning events off her mind, but still found her thoughts drifting back to Ashley's and her father's horrible words: "_You're the monster!" _

"You still thinking about what happened this morning?" a male voice said.

Belle jumped. She thought she was alone and didn't hear the library door open. She looked up to see who was addressing her. She found herself looking upon the tall, handsome, dark haired man she had recently met. "Oh, Key, hello. You startled me. And no I wasn't," but her face didn't lie.

Key smiled and leaned against the counter, "Didn't I tell you this morning that you are not a monster? Why would you listen to a temperamental teenager?"

Belle weakly smiled back, "Well she wasn't the only one who said it."

"I don't recall anyone else yelling at you this morning."

"Well, my father came by today and he pretty much insinuated the same thing."

"Just because your father doesn't approve of who you're dating, doesn't mean you're a monster."

"You do know who I'm dating right?"

"I don't think that's much of a secret around here, but like I said before, you can see the light in someone when no one else can. Just because people think he's a monster, doesn't mean you should think yourself one for loving him."

Belle was starting to grow a little weary of this guy, "Why do you care so much about my feelings?"

"No reason. I told you. I'm a good judge of people. Can't have a pretty thing like you walking around thinking she's a monster now can I?"

Belle blushed slightly. She was use to men coming on to her back when she lived in her father's kingdom, and it always bothered her. However, she hadn't had to deal with it so much since everyone found out she was with the Dark One. "You should know by now that I am seeing someone," she stated firmly.

"Oh no, please don't take it the wrong way. I was just trying to pay you a compliment. I have no intentions of trying to court you. My heart lies with another. I am a total gentleman."

Belle smiled in relief.

"Perhaps we could be friends though?"

"Perhaps."

"Well if you could do so kindly as to recommend a new book, I've finished this one," he handed her _Moby Dick_.

"You finished it already?" Belle's mouth hung open.

Key shrugged, "What can I say? I couldn't put it down."

"But it's like 635 pages!" Belle knew she could read a book that fast because books were her passion, but she had never met anyone else who could.

"Well it probably held my interests a little more because I can say I have something in common with Captain Ahab." Hook held up his left arm to finally reveal his missing his hand.

Belle gasped but then regretted it, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react that way."

"It's quite alright."

"May I ask what happened?"

"I'm a sailor, and on one of my voyages I had my hand bitten off by a crocodile. He also destroyed my…boat." Hook meant true love in place of boat but he couldn't let Belle know that, so decided to use the book's words.

"A crocodile destroyed your boat? He must've been one powerful creature."

Hook just looked at her and smirked, "Indeed."

Belle looked at him sympathetically, "Well I suppose if you're like Ahab, you too seek out revenge?" she questioned slightly joking, but part of her was serious.

Hook ignored her joking tone and replied, "Yes, but unlike Ahab I will succeed in killing the beast."

Belle looked at him questionably, "Perhaps you should take Ahab's first mate's, Starbuck, advice, _Moby Dick seeks thee not, it is thou, thou, that madly seekest him_!," she quoted, "It is just a crocodile."

Hook stood there with his arms crossed in front of him and his head cocked to one side, examining Belle. His look told her he was not going to stop.

"Well if you find him, please remember what I said. I don't have many people I can call friends here, and it would be a shame to lose one."

"So we're friends now are we?"

Belle smiled, "Like I said before, perhaps." Belle motioned towards the back of the library, "Let me go show you a section of books you might like, and then I'll have to close up soon."

"Big plans tonight?"

"I'm having dinner with Rumple at his house."

Hook had to keep from shuddering at the first mention of Rumplestiltskin's name since he had arrived in Storybrooke, even if it was just a nickname. However, he kept his cool. "Well my lady, how bout I just leave you to it. I can come back another day to pick out a book. I'm sure you want to get to your date."

"Are you sure? I don't mind…I can be a few minutes late."

"No…no. We can't have that now can we?"

Belle was unsure of what he meant, but nodded anyway, "Well I hope you have a good night."

"You too…you too. And remember what I said, you are not a monster." Hook turned around and exited the library with a slightly evil smirk on his face. His plan was going well.


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner

Chapter Ten: Dinner

Belle stepped out of the library and locked the door behind her. She turned and set out on her short walk to Rumpelstiltskin's house. It was a little cool outside as the sun was going down, but she enjoyed it. The fresh air cleared her mind, and was making her feel better. About halfway to Rumple's house the sun was almost completely gone and she began to wish she had brought a sweater.

When she arrived on his doorstep it had became pretty chilly outside. She rang the doorbell. Rumplestiltskin opened the door to let her in, "Belle, you don't have to ring the doorbell, you are always welcome here. My home is your home."

Belle smiled at him, came inside, and Rumple shut the door behind her. The two embraced in a hug. Rumplestiltskin pulled away slightly, "Sweetheart you're freezing!" He took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you Rum, that's better. I forgot my sweater."

He stoked her cheek and looked down into her blue eyes, "Are you ok? I heard about what happened at _Granny's_ this morning."

Belle's facial features were rather depressed as she thought about the day's incidences again, "Who told you?"

"Ruby."

Belle looked down at the floor and nodded. She wasn't mad at Ruby, but she had preferred to tell Rumple what happened herself.

Rumplestiltskin took her chin in his hand and turned her gaze back towards him, "Belle listen to me, you are _not_ a monster. Far from it. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. The fact that you can love someone like me doesn't make you a monster. In fact it makes you the opposite. Only someone who is pure of heart could find the light in someone like me, after all the things I've done. I've done so many horrible things to others; they can't help but hate me, or anyone who associates themselves with me. They would say anything no matter how harsh the words if they thought it would get to me."

Tears began to fall from Belle's eyes.

Rumplestiltskin frowned; he did not like seeing Belle cry. He wiped a few tears from her eyes and pulled her close, "Will you stay here with me tonight? I don't want you to be alone after what you've been through today."

Belle smiled up at him through the tears and nodded yes in reply. She didn't really want to be alone either.

Rumplestiltskin smiled back at her and ran a few fingers through her hair, "Dinner is ready, what do you say we go eat, and then we can sit down and talk about everything?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

Rumplestiltskin put a hand on her lower back and led her into the dining room. Belle grinned when she saw the room. The room was decorated very romantically. There were two tall candles on the table with rose petals sprinkled around them. The lighting was dimmed down to create the mood. The fireplace was lit adding to the ambiance.

Rumplestiltskin pulled out a chair and motioned for Belle to have a seat, "Dinner is served my dear."

Belle gave a small curtsy and took a seat, "Why thank you sir."

Rumplestiltskin served a lovely meal including desert.

After dinner, the two went to the living room to chat. Belle took a seat on the couch and Rumplestiltskin sat next to her. It was silent before Belle finally spoke up. "Rum, you don't know everything that happened today."

"Oh? Tell me my dear, what's happened?" he asked.

"Well before you came by the library to bring me lunch, my father stopped by."

Rumplestiltskin tensed up, "What did he say?"

"He heard about the incidence this morning, you know because news travels fast. He said he was there to check on me, but really, he was trying to use what happened to talk me into leaving you."

Tears welled up in Belle's eyes as she continued. Rumplestiltskin wrapped an arm around her, "I told him just like I have before, it's my life, so it's my choice, and he said…" Belle began to choke up, unable to speak.

Rumplestiltskin held her close, "It's ok sweetheart, let it out."

Belle sniffled, "He said…that I wasn't his daughter…anymore…an…and…that maybe…I am…a…monster."

Belle began to sob uncontrollably into Rumplestiltskin's chest. Rumplestiltskin quietly rubbed her back to sooth her.

"Rum, it's one thing when a stranger says it, but when it was my father…"

Rumplestiltskin stroked her hair, "It's ok. I understand." He was angry at what her father had done, and wanted badly to take revenge, but he knew Belle would never be happy with him if he did so. He tried his best to keep his cool and let it go.

"I love my father so much. I wish he wouldn't act like this and just accept my choices."

Rumplestiltskin was silent for a minute. He was regretting what he was doing to Belle and her father's relationship, "Belle, I'm sorry."

Belle leaned back to look him in the face, "For what?"

Rumple stroked her check, "I'm sorry I took you away from your family and brought this upon you."

Belle reached up and grabbed either side of his face, "You have nothing to be sorry for, I wouldn't change anything about what happened. I don't know what I'd do without you. We would be together no matter what, I love you."

Rumple smiled, "And I love you."

They leaned in and embraced in a light kiss. Belle broke away and curled back into his chest. "Rum, there's something else that's been bothering me as well."

"Yes?"

"I know you've done many horrible things, and I know that's not who you are anymore, but is it true you tried to take Ashley's baby?"

Rumplestiltskin was silent. Belle looked up at him. His expression confirmed the answer to be "yes."

"But why would you take children?"

"I wouldn't just take the children and babies. The women would always want something in return, so they would give me their first born as the price."

"Why would you even ask for them and not something else?"

"If a woman is willing to trade her child away for riches or land, then she doesn't deserve to be a mother."

Belle looked into his eyes, "Rum, please be honest with me. Don't just give me the half truth."

Rumplestiltskin let out a loud sigh. He averted his eyes from Belle's gaze as he told her the truth, "Well remember I told you that Milah left me for another man?"

Belle nodded.

"Well I could never forgive her for leaving Bae. I couldn't understand how she could do something like that. I would have been willing to forgive her if she just left me; after all I am just a coward. But Bae? He was her son! She was a mother who abandoned her son! And when I saw her she acted as if she didn't even care! From then on, I didn't want other children to suffer the same fate as Bae. When women would come to me for help, I would offer them what they wanted in return for their first-born child. If being rich, living comfortably, or finding true love was more important to them then their own child, then they deserved what they got. They signed the contract so they knew what it entailed!"

"And…what would you do with these children?" Belle was a little afraid of what the answer might be.

Rumplestiltskin sensed what she was thinking, "Oh, no Belle, I would never harm them or leave them to die. I would take them to parents who couldn't have children of their own and would love the child unconditionally. I felt like I was giving the child a better life. Ashley wanted to live a life as a princess in the castle, and in return she promised me her child. When it came time to pay, she didn't want to follow through."

Belle watched him for a while, watched the tears form in his eyes that he tried to hold back. 'Of course this was about his son…everything he ever did was about his son,' she thought. Even though she did not agree with what he had done in the past, she was willing to forgive him and move on. She loved him and didn't know how it felt to lose a child, and he was finally being honest with her, something she desperately wanted. However the thought of him asking for children still bothered her a bit, "It justs upsets me a little…especially when I think about when we have a child…" Belle froze. 'Did I really just say that aloud?' she thought to herself. She looked up at Rumple's face and had her answer. 'Oh well, if he's willing to be honest with me, I must do the same for him.'

Rumpelstiltskin looked up at Belle in utter disbelief. 'Did she say what I think she just said?' he thought. "_You…you_ _would want to have children with me!?" _Rumpelstiltskin was in complete shock. The fact that Belle could love him was unbelievable, but this was unfathomable. He had never thought of having another child; mostly because he never thought he would fall in love, much less find a woman who would want a monster like him. Not to mention he had swore never to love anyone else when Bae disappeared. Yet here he was madly in love with Belle, and he wouldn't change a thing. He wouldn't deny Belle anything she wanted. A part of him felt guilty, but he had to keep telling himself Bae wouldn't want him to feel that way.

"No! I mean yes…well maybe." Belle looked into his deep brown eyes, the eyes she adored so much, "Of course I would want children with you someday…but I know finding Bae is more important. I would never ask you to put me or another child before him."

Rumplestiltskin smiled, of course Belle, his Belle, would understand how important finding Bae was to him, "Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother. I know you would do anything for him or her, and you would never trade the child for anything. As for me, I would not be a good father…I told you what happened to Bae."

"I know what you said happened to Bae, but look at what you've done since then. You are a man who made one mistake, and has devoted his life trying to find his son because he loves him very much. I know you're sorry, and regret it more than anything, and I'm sure when we do find him he will see that too. Not many a man would create a curse to take everyone to a strange land just to get his son back. You are a wonderful father, to Bae, and you will be to any child that may be present in our future."

Rumplestiltskin leaned his head against Belle's forehead and pushed the curls out of her face, "Belle you are wonderful. You are willing to give me more than I could ever ask for. I can't believe you would fall in love with a monster like me, much less be willing to give me children."

Belle got angry, "Rumplestiltskin I have told you many times before, you are not a monster, or a beast, or evil. I want you to stop saying that because it hurts me. It doesn't matter what you've done in the past. There is good in you, and as long as you let that good shine and not let the evil take over, then I will always be by your side."

Rumplestiltskin smiled, "How about I make you a deal? I promise to never call myself a monster or beast again if you can promise me you will stop believing you are one."

Belle smiled back, "It's a deal."

Their lips met and they melted into a deep and passionate kiss. Belle curled her arms around his neck as they kissed. Rumple ran his fingers through her hair, and Belle began to giggle.

Rumplestiltskin wished he could scoop her up in his arms and carry her upstairs, but he cursed his bad knee for not letting that be possible, "I'm glad to see you smile and laugh again, I take it you are feeling better?"

"Yes, I am."

"I love you, Belle."

"I love you, too Rumplestiltskin."

Their lips met once again.

**a/n So I was totally going to write in this story (which I still will) that Hook has learned how to rip out hearts but the show beat me to it lol :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Favors

**a/n: I'm going to try to keep this similar to the tv storyline, but it will be slightly AU from now on because the show obviously showed Belle and Hook meeting while she was still locked in Regina's castle and that's not the case here. However from here let's assume Snow and Emma have returned as well as Cora.**

Chapter 11: Favors

The next day Rumplestiltskin dropped Belle off at _Granny's Diner_ at her usual time for breakfast. "Won't you join me for breakfast?" she asked.

"Perhaps another time my dear, I have a lot of work to do today," Rumple replied.

Belle looking slightly disappointed started getting out of the car. Rumplestiltskin grabbed her hand, "Can you come by my shop for lunch this afternoon? Say 12ish?"

Belle turned toward him and smiled, leaned over and kissed him, "Of course, I'll see you then." She got out of the car and went into the diner. Rumplestiltskin drove away.

Belle went into the diner and was walking toward her usual spot at the counter when she noticed Key sitting alone in the corner. She walked up to him, "Now you wouldn't be stalking me now would you?" she inquired jokingly.

Key looked up at her, "Well seeing as I was here first, it must be you that is stalking me."

Belle smiled and turned to go to the counter.

"Won't you have a seat?"

Belle turned back towards him. He was motioning to the seat across from him, "You did say we were friends."

Belle walked back over to him, "Actually, I said perhaps we could be friends."

"Ah, still playing that card, very well I'll play along. Can maybe friends still talk about their days?"

Belle smiled, "I suppose."

"Ok then, I'll start. How was your date last night?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. Everything was so romantic and we talked all night. He made me feel so much better."

Key laughed, "It's hard for me to imagine Rumplestiltskin as being romantic."

"Well believe it because it's true. He's a real gentleman too. I tell him everyone else will see it if he just let them get to know him."

The two were interrupted by Ruby coming over to the table. Ruby eyed her friend questionably as she talked, "What can I get you two?"

Belle looked up at Ruby unsure of why she was looking at her funny, "I'll have the pancakes and an iced tea."

Ruby looked over at Key, "I'll so the same except I'll take a beer."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Little early don't you think?"

"It's never too early to enjoy oneself."

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute." She turned to leave but not before flashing Belle another judgmental glance.

Ruby returned with their food, and the two ate and chit chated until Belle had to open the library. Belle bid Key good day and left.

That afternoon she went to Rumplestiltskin's shop for lunch as she had promised. She flipped the sign to closed as she entered. She found Rumple and lunch already waiting for her in the back room. He was sitting in a chair at the little table. She put both her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to give him a quick kiss, "Hello, Rum."

Rum smiled at the sight of her, "Hello sweetheart, I trust you've had a much better morning today?"

Belle had a seat across from him, "Oh, yes much better. And you?"

"Can't complain."

The two began to eat their lunch. After a few minutes Belle couldn't help but notice Rumplestiltskin seemed a little off…sad even, "Rum, you don't seem yourself today, is something wrong?"

Rumplestiltskin looked down at his food, "I've just been thinking about Bae, that's all."

"Oh."

Rumple looked back at her, "I just can't help but feel I'm not doing everything I can in my power to find him, that I'm still failing him as a father."

"Well what can we do to change that?"

"We need to cross the border, but as you know that's not possible."

"There's no one in town that can cross it?"

Rumplestiltskin was about to say no when he had a revelation. He stood up, went over to Belle and grabbed her hands, "Belle you are amazing! I don't know why I didn't think of it before!"

"What is it?"

"Emma! Emma can cross the border! And it just so happens she owes me a favor."

"A favor? A favor for what?" Belle was now a little agitated.

Rumple looked at Belle kind of guiltily, "Uh…she offered me a favor if I let Ashley keep her baby."

Belle nodded, "Ah." They had already had the discussion about Ashley and her child, and Belle had already forgiven him. She wasn't going to me mad at him again over it.

He kissed her, "Thank you for helping me realize."

She giggled at him and played on his words, "It's no matter."

Rumple smiled and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

After Belle had returned to the library, Rumplestiltskin went on a trip to Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment. He used his cane to knock on the door and Emma answered the door, "Gold, what do you want?"

"Emma? Might I have a word with you?" he asked calmly.

"Come on in." Emma moved aside to let Mr. Gold into the apartment. She walked over to the counter and picked up her hot chocolate and took a few sips, "Alright so what is it?"

"I'm here to collect on that favor you owe me."

Emma looked relieved and surprised at the same time. She hated being in debt to Mr. Gold, but she couldn't help but wonder what he could possibly want. "I'm listening."

"I need to find someone."

"Who?" Emma began taking a sip on her hot chocolate. Mary Margaret stepped out of the next room just in time to hear their conversation.

"My son."

Emma began choking on the sip she had just taken. After she calmed herself she spoke, "You have a son?"

"What?" questioned Mary Margaret.

"Don't look so surprised dearies."

"But how…" Emma stuttered.

"Just like any other child, I didn't create him in a laboratory glass if that's what you're insinuating."

"Why do I need to find him? Why can't you?"

"I've tried, but he's not in Storybrooke. He came to this land in a similar way you did, so he has the ability to go anywhere. And as you know I can't cross the town line, but you dearie, can."

"So if I help you then I will owe you nothing correct."

"Correct."

Emma thought for a moment before responding, "Ok, fine." Emma walked over to the sink to clean the hot chocolate off.

Mary Margaret came up to Mr. Gold, "A son? So that means you were in love once."

"No, I was married once, but we were never in love. Bae was the only positive thing that came from that time in my life. Which reminds me, I did need to speak to you about something as well, Mrs. Blanchard."

Mary Margaret looked confused, "But I don't owe you any favors…"

"No, but perhaps you would still be willing to help me."

"Oh?"

"Belle, the head librarian, I don't believe you've had the privilege of meeting her yet, is in need of some friends, and I was wondering if you…and perhaps Emma, would…I don't know…do whatever it is you girls do."

"Since when do you help people get friends?" Emma asked from the kitchen, "Or is this some sort of deal you have with this librarian too?"

"No deals, she just means a lot to me that's all."

Mary Margaret smiled, "She's your true love isn't she?"

Rumplestiltskin looked rather embarrassed. He turned his gaze away from her, "You might say that, yes."

Mary Margaret and Rumplestiltskin heard Emma choke on her hot chocolate again.

Rumplestiltskin continued, "She's having trouble fitting in and finding friends, when everyone judges her on who she _associates_ herself with. I know you are pure of heart Snow White, and won't judge her for the actions I have done."

Mary Margaret smiled, "I'd be happy to."


	12. Chapter 12: Snow White

_Bae eventually lost track of time as his life in Neverland went on. At first he had tried to keep up with the days, but as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years, he eventually gave up. Even though it had been several years he never aged a day, neither did the others, just as Peter Pan had said. _

_ Bae spent a lot of time trying to find a way back to his father, but always came out unsuccessful. To keep his mind off things he would spend a lot of time being a kid and playing with the lost boys. The days would run together, as most of the time nothing special ever really happened, but this particular day was one to remember._

_ For fun the boys would often capture Tiger Lily, the Indian chiefs daughter, and await the Indians to rescue her. The Indians in return would capture one of the Lost Boys, and then Peter Pan and the others would formulate a rescue mission. It was all play, no one ever intended to harm the other. _

_ This day the boys had already captured Tiger Lily and had her tied up at the beach. Their plans were to "cook her" for their afternoon meal. The boys set a fire and danced around it triumphantly. Their celebrations were cut short when a large wave crashed upon them. The ocean had been still all day, so the wave took them by surprise. _

_ Peter Pan hated getting wet, and most of the other Lost Boys weren't too keen on it either. Bae never minded it at all, but still found himself wondering what caused such an enormous wave. _

_ Peter Pan flew up so he could see what caused the wave. As he looked out on the ocean he saw a ship, a pirate ship to be exact. There had never been any pirates in Neverland, and Peter couldn't help but wonder how it got there. He flew back down to the boys and Tiger Lily. "Pirates, there are pirates in Neverland!"_

_ All of the Lost Boys gasped in surprise. Peter turned his attention to Tinkerbell, "Come on Tink! Sprinkle them with fairy dust we need to go check it out!"_

_ Tinkerbell did as he said. All the boys flew up and headed toward the ship leaving poor Tiger Lily behind still tied up in restraints. Bae realized she was still there and flew back to help her. "Sorry about that I guess this is a freebe," he said._

_ Tiger Lily laughed, "Thanks."_

_ Bae went to catch up with the others. Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were already taunting the pirates when he arrived. Before Bae could do anything, he got a look at the captain's face. Instantly he knew him from somewhere. However, he couldn't remember where and it bothered him. _

_ When Hook laid eyes on one of the Lost Boys, one with longer shaggy brown hair, he knew the boy instantly. The boy was someone he would never forget. He was Baelfire, Milah's son, which in turn meant he was Rumplestiltskin's son. Hook was shocked. To find to the son of the infamous Rumplestiltskin, the Crocodile, he had come to Neverland to plan his revenge on, was more than he could ask for. Then again, he wasn't sure if he could ever harm his True Love's son, even if she did abandon him. He would wait and see where his plans took him. In the end he decided he would take whatever means necessary, even if it meant using the boy to get back at Rumplestiltskin._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Henry, are you ready to go?" cried Mary Margaret from the living room.

"Yes, I'll be there in just a sec," Henry cried back.

Emma walked out of the kitchen, "Where are you going?"

"To the library, to meet Belle. Did you wanna come?"

"As much as I want to meet the girl who could fall in love with the notorious Mr. Gold, no I can't today. I have some business to take care of."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Well maybe some other time then. Henry!"

"Coming!" The boy rushed out of his room with his backpack on.

Belle was in a much better mood today than she had been the past few. She had made a new friend and was beginning to forget about what happened in the diner with Ashley a few days ago. She did notice the strange looks Ruby had given her, the past two times she ate breakfast with Key, but hadn't found the time to ask her what they were about.

She shrugged it off and began shelving books, all the while humming to herself. It was lunchtime, and the library was usually empty during that time.

"You always did like to hum while you worked."

Belle jumped, startled, but was relieved to find it was only Rumplestiltskin. He walked up to hug her, "That's one thing that made me fall in love with you."

Belle smiled and gave him a swift kiss on the lips, "You did always like to startle me as well."

"All in good fun, my dear."

"It's ok, it's one thing that made me fall in love with you."

Rumplestiltskin smiled back at her, "I brought lunch for us," he motioned toward the food sitting at the table.

Belle walked over to it, "You didn't have to do that."

"No it's my pleasure. I want to."

Belle smiled, seeing there was enough for two, "So you can stay and have lunch with me today?"

"If you wish it my dear."

Belle put a hand on his upper arm and looked up into his eyes, "Of course I do."

They spent their lunch hour talking about little things, how their day was going, etc. The time went by too fast, and Belle didn't want Rum to leave, but she knew he had to work. She had her own work to attend to as well.

Rumplestiltskin kissed her a little more passionately before he left. On his way out Mary Margaret and Henry were on their way in.

"Good day Mary Margaret, Henry," Mr. Gold said as he left the library.

They both smiled at him and bid him good day as well.

Belle blushed when she saw them come in. She was pretty sure they had seen the kiss. She didn't mind, her relationship was no secret, but she still found her cheeks flushing. She stood there with her bottom lip curled underneath her teeth, "Hello, is there a book I can help you find?" she asked.

"I brought my grandson to pick out some books," Mary Margaret said.

"Oh well, we have a wonderful selection of children's books, they're right over here."

Henry smiled and followed Belle to the children's section. He began to look around while the two adults chatted.

Mary Margaret held out her hand for Belle, "I'm Mary Margaret, and this is my grandson Henry."

Henry smiled, "Hello," and went back to looking at the books.

Belle took her hand and shook it, "Belle. It's nice to meet you."

"I haven't really seen you around here before," Mary Margaret stated.

"I've kept to myself mostly," Belle said not wanting to go into her whole life's story.

Mary Margaret knew that look that appeared in her eyes. She had had that same look many times before, "Regina huh?" she said where Henry couldn't hear.

Belle looked confused, "How did you know?"

"I've had my fair share of dealings with her, and I know the pain she's caused when I see it."

"Ah," Belle nodded in understanding.

They were quiet for a moment. Belle looked at Henry and something in her head registered, "Did you say he was your grandson?"

Mary Margaret smiled, "Yes, it's a long story. I'm surprised you haven't heard it. I'm Snow White."

Belle looked at her in understanding. She had never met Snow in the Enchanted Forest so she didn't know what she looked like. However, Rum had told her about what Regina had done to her family, "Well that explains your relationship with Regina."

Snow laughed, "Yes it does."

Snow's cell phone rang interrupting the conversation, "Excuse me, it's my husband." Belle nodded and Snow stepped outside to answer it.

When Belle turned around she found Henry standing right there with a big smile on his face. She smiled back at him, "Did you find something?"

"Yes I did, thank you."

The boy didn't back away or say anything else. "Is there something else you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you you're really beautiful."

Belle beamed at him, "Why thank you. You're very sweet."

"You're beauty from Beauty and the Beast."

Belle looked at him questionably, "What?"

"In my storybook," Henry pulled the book from his pack to show her, "You're beauty and you fell in love with the beast, Rumplestiltskin."

Belle automatically came back with her usual response, "He's not a beast," she paused, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok. I don't think he's as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He's shown me nothing but kindness."

Belle smiled. She was happy to find someone else who agreed with her, "May I see your book Henry?"

He nodded and handed it to her, "You may borrow it if you like, I know how much you love books and that you'll take good care of it."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask that of you." Belle stroked the cover of the book; she really would love to sink into that book. It was very inviting.

"No, I don't mind. Just promise me you won't let anything happen to it."

Belle placed and hand on Henry's shoulder, "If you sure, then I promise."

As they finished their conversation, Mary Margaret returned, "Henry we need to go, so make a final decision on the books you want."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mary Margeret turned to Belle, "It was really nice to meet you."

"Yes, you to."

"You know if you're free tonight, I plan on watching a movie if you want to join me. I was going to invite Ruby too but haven't gotten around to it. Do you know her?"

"Oh yes I do, but…um…before anything…you do know I'm dating Mr. Gold right?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing, just most people aren't too keen on being around me when they find out. I didn't want to say yes and then cause a big scene."

Mary Margaret placed a hand on Belle's arm, "Well you don't have to worry about that with me. Your decisions are your decisions. You are very sweet and I think we would make good friends."

Belle smiled, "What time?"

"How about we meet at Granny's around seven?"

"Yes, that works."

Belle ran Henry's books through the system and bid the two goodbye. As she watched them leave she couldn't help but smile to herself. She was making new friends and it felt good.


End file.
